funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine
Katherine Lucy Langton is the youngest daughter of Delinius and Lyka, born in 637 AEQ. Background Info Katherine was born in 637 AEQ and grew up with her sister Helena as her only company, besides their parents. Both sisters were encouraged to explore the extensive gardens around their home from an early age, something that Katherine was far less interested in than her sister. Similarly, once Delinius and Lyka began travelling the world with the two daughters, Katherine did not enjoy the experience as much as Helena. Unlike Helena, however, she showed a profound affinity for magic teachings, rivalling or even surpassing her father's. While Helena travelled out to practice physical combat against a variety of things, Katherine pursued the study of a wide array of subjects, whether magic practices or more 'mundane' topics like history. Occasionally, she was assisted by her mother when technology came into play. Unlike Helena, Katherine was not quite as proficient with physical weaponry, possibly as a result of her rather sedentary lifestyle. Nevertheless, she did become moderately effective in the use of short bows, in the unlikely event she would ever need to rely on such a thing. Appearance and Personality She stands surprisingly tall for a woman, with long, messy hair that is an not entirely unlike her father's, albeit lighter. Katherine is of a fairly slender build, something that doesn't always show beneath the several layers of clothing she tends to wear. Among these are scarves and other drapes of various colours, but invariably one article of clothing will be a colour near purple, sometimes similar to the colour of her aura. One particularly 'lightweight' outfit that she occasionally wears consists of an vest over a shirt that generally remains invisible. Underneath, she wears a skirt and footwear of her choosing. In warmer environments, this will usually be a pair of simple sandals, but in colder environments she can be found in a warm pair of boots instead. As well, she has a tendency to wear a bandanna over her hair to prevent it from springing up in all directions. Another more common article of clothing is a long coat that she almost always wears for any temperature that is not notably warm. Katherine is quite reclusive and generally does not engage in extensive conversation with anyone she does not know. She does pick up on subtleties in a way similar to her father, which she may use to her advantage if needed. In addition, she can come across as hostile or even threatening towards outsiders. To those few who she does consider close, however, she is quite kind and provides advice where applicable. While she generally appears level-headed and calm, Katherine does have a violent temper that infrequently shows if her patience is tested enough. Relationships Skills and Abilities Traits and Equipment Traits *Dwineage *Informational Grasp Equipment *Palladium Pruner *Luminous short bow *Journal Trivia *Clothing style is loosely based on the Antiquarian from Darkest Dungeon, as is the idea of a machete-style weapon. *Katherine is usually thought to be the older sister at first glance, thanks to her length and more serious behaviour. Gallery